


Fireball

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stopping another one of Loki's schemes, the Avengers pick up a little something else along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to create my own superhero and she kind of, sort of fleshed out into her own full character and story that's taken over my creative brain. I don't know how it happened but since it has I decided to write it all out. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a het pairing or a significant original character...be gentle with me.
> 
> Lastly, I tend to write more like a script/screenplay so lots of dialogue, not as much description. Just a heads up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey guys, I’m checking out the lower levels,” Tony said over the communication systems to the rest of the Avengers. They had already explored most of the base and found a whole lot of strange stuff, but no sign of Loki himself. It was starting to look like he had gotten away again, clever little bastard. 

The whole base was pretty clever actually. It was set up, floating in a distant corner of space and had been hidden from Heimdall’s view with magic. The screening had only dropped for a second but it was enough for Heimdall to spot it and sound the alarm for the Avengers. It was their first sign of Loki’s whereabouts since he had escaped from Asgard, outside of the mayhem he’d been causing. 

Tony begrudgingly admitted that he was impressed by the size and craftsmanship of the base. It had taken a lot of Hulk power to break in. He wondered how Loki had managed to make it after his magic had been diminished when he was captured  
.  
“Looks pretty clear,” he relayed, “Haven’t spotted any more of Loki’s little minions,” 

His whole space base had been full of various little creatures, most likely created by Loki himself and they had been a pain in the ass. 

So far this area had been pretty quiet, too quiet for Tony’s liking to be honest. He heard a soft noise and went on guard, gingerly looking around the corner and keeping his arm up, repulsor out. However, what he saw did not appear to be an immediate threat.

There was a girl curled up on the floor with her knees to her chest. Her hair was a bright shade of orange, starting almost red towards the scalp and fading to a more yellow-ish tone as it fell around her shoulders. She was in all black, with shorts, a tank top, gloves and boots. She looked up at Tony with a pitiful look on her face. 

“Have you come to save me?” she whimpered. Tony put his arm down but stayed cautious as he approached the girl.

“That depends,” he said.

“You are the great Iron Man aren’t you? Savior of Earth?” she asked, bright blue eyes looking hopeful. Tony smirked, always a sucker for a bit of flattery.

“The one and only,” he answered. “It looks like Loki’s got a captive,” he messaged. 

“Well help her out!” Steve spoke back, “But be careful,” 

She smiled before looking from side to side, “Could you come a bit closer?” she whispered. Tony obliged and began to crouch down to meet her.

“Sir?” Jarvis spoke up from inside the suit, “The girl is emitting a strangely high heat signature…”

Tony had just enough time to register what he said before the girl surged up with a shout, hair turning to flames and her hands wrapped in fire.

“Oh shit!” 

She grabbed a hold of Tony’s wrists and, using a freak amount of strength twisted them enough so that the repulsors faced away from her. Tony tried to blast himself away but her hold only strengthened, holding him down. 

“Don’t you try to get away!” she wailed, hands gripping tighter and hotter to the point that the arms of the suit actually began to melt.

“Um guys?” Tony said, a little panicky, “We’ve got a situation here! Captive is not a captive! Need backup!” he flailed a little, before hitting her with a strong blast from his chest. 

“On it,” Natasha replied.

The blow flung her into the back wall and, while it didn’t take her out, it did dislodge her grip. He turned his arms back the right way and poised to fight. 

“Ok Miss Fireball. No more messing around,” he said. 

She didn’t hesitate, launching a shot of fire straight at him, he countered with a repulsor blast but it was malfunctioning a little, thanks to her, and the blast was much weaker than it should be. It deflected it enough so he was safe but he still got a face full of flames. 

“How dare you try to hurt my beloved!” She screamed and ran full force at Tony. He shot up in the air just in time to dodge her, but she was quick to follow, launching herself up, leaving a wake of flames.

“Wait…beloved?” Tony paused for a moment, “You don’t mean..?” She interrupted him with a wail and another ball of fire. 

“Ok team? Looks like Loki got himself a girlfriend,” Tony messaged as he continued to block her fire blasts. He mostly stayed on the defense. He didn’t want to get caught in the fiery grip of death again and his hand repulsors were quickly failing. “And could you hurry up a bit? I’m not in the mood for Tony barbecue,”

“A girlfriend?” Thor asked.

“A female romantic companion!” Tony explained, exasperated, as he flew through a hallway, fire girl close behind, trying to find a place with more room so he could get a good shot out of his chest, “Get your shit together Thor!” 

“What does she look like?” he asked, ignoring the insult. 

“Fiery redhead,” Tony answered, sending a few weak repulsor blasts in her general direction.

“I believe I know who it is you are fighting,” Thor said.

“Care to fill us in?” Clint asked. 

“She is a Solari of Solaria. It is a planet wreathed in flames which orbits around a dead star,” Thor explained.

“Ok, so are these Solari usually hostile?” Steve asked.

“No, they are one of Asgard’s firmest allies,” 

“Well, this keeps getting stranger,” 

“Not as such,” he rebuked, “If it is who I suspect,” 

“Guys!” Tony interrupted, “Can we discuss this later!” He had managed to lead the girl to a larger area and was steadily drawing her in closer as she kept ranting about “Betrayal” and “My beloved”

“And where is Hulk? He’d be useful right about now,”

“I’m afraid Hulk is no longer Hulk. He switched back once it seemed like we’d cleared the place out,” Natasha said.

“Damn, no way to contact?” 

“Not until we find him,” 

Tony sighed, frustrated, and went back to the situation at hand. Unfortunately… the girl was nowhere to be found. 

“Shit. Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“You getting a heat signature?” He asked, looking around carefully from his hiding spot.

“Yes sir. Right above you actually,”

“Shit!” he shouted just as the girl dropped straight down onto him, her whole body radiating heat.

“Got you now!” she shouted in triumph. However, that was not to last as the way she was positioned placed her directly above the arc reactor.  
Tony unleashed a massive blast that was powerful enough to send the girl smack into the wall and this time it was enough to completely knock her out.  
It was also in that moment that the rest of the Avengers, minus Bruce, burst in.

“Spectacular timing gentlemen and lady. You just missed all the fun,” Tony sassed, flipping his visor up.

“We tried, it’s like a labyrinth in here” Steve said, shrugging. Tony screwed up his face.

“Whatever. She’s out cold now,” he paused, “Ha, cold,” Steve rolled his eyes.

Thor, ignoring the exchange, moved forward to get a good look at the girl on the floor. He sighed heavily.

“It is exactly as I suspected,” 

“Who is it?” Steve asked as they gathered tentatively around her. 

“Her name is Myca…and she’s an old friend,”


	2. Chapter 2

The team stared at Thor as they registered what he’d said.

“Old friend?” Tony asked, eyebrow raised, “Are all of your friends and family this murderous? Or did we just get two bad apples out of the bunch?”

“I do not like the way you speak! I have many good people for whom I care deeply!” Thor retaliated.

“I’m sure that’s true,” Steve tried to ease the tension, “But, this one _did_ try to kill Tony…”

“Who hasn’t?” Natasha muttered. Tony shot her a petulant glare.

“I would wager she was under one of Loki’s spells,” Thor said, bending down to where Myca was sprawled on the ground, “We shall have to take her with us and return to Asgard,” he decided before picking her up with ease and holding her slack body over his shoulder.

“Are sure that’s such a good plan sport?” Tony asked, carefully inspecting the girl for any sign of movement, “What if sleeping beauty decides to roast us when she wakes up?” he asked, looking down at his suit. The poor thing was melted in places, crumpled in others and scorched all over.

“That is unlikely Iron Man. Myca has always been a good friend to me and most loyal-“

“Well, what if she’s not anymore?” Tony interrupted, “Or what if you’re wrong about the spell and she’s loyal to Loki now? Hell, what if she’s _still_ under the spell?” Tony paced back and forth as he postulated, looking slightly comical while still mostly in the suit, “There are a lot of variables here and I would rather this equation _not_ end with her waking up and spitting fireballs at us,”

“Hey, a hit on the head fixed me,” Clint added.

“Hate to say it but I agree with Tony,” Cap spoke up, “A solid knockout might have worked before but we don’t know what kind of spell Loki’s got working here this time,”

 “Very well,” Thor conceded, “We shall have my people take care of the matter as soon as we return to Asgard to ensure that neither us nor her are harmed,”

“And you, my friend, are going to tell us how the _hell_ you know Loki’s little love slave,”

“Tony!” Steve reprimanded, “Do not call her a…’love slave’?” he whispered the last words as if they were scandalous. Tony just rolled his eyes.

“But what do we do about Loki?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing we can do, he’s flown the coop,” Clint shrugged. “Our only lead is currently thrown over Thor’s shoulder,”

“Hey Roadhouse, can you call our return delivery service?” Tony spoke up, “I think we’re ready to get out of here,”

 

 

The first thing Thor did when returning to Asgard was talk to one of the sorcerers that helped protect the palace. He remembered hearing at one point that it was possible to rid Solari of their flame using a spell. When awake, they would resist and make it impossible; however with Myca incapacitated they should be able to do it. He hoped it wouldn’t be too unpleasant for her.

After the process was complete and Thor had explained the spell, the rest of the team, now with a de-hulked Bruce, stared at him in anticipation.

“Well?” Tony asked now free from the suit, “Explain this,” he pointed towards the girl who was lying on a cushioned bench.

“She is from Solaria,” Thor began

“You said that. ‘Planet wreathed in flames, goes around a dead star’ all that?” Steve asked.

“Indeed Captain Rogers. It is most inhospitable to my kind but the Solari have always been our good friends. They frequently send emissaries to Asgard to keep up our relations. Their most notable diplomat being the Lady Philo,”

“Okay, how does this relate to our guest here?” Steve asked.

“Philo is Myca’s mother,” Thor said.

“Oh,”

“We first became acquainted during our youth,” Thor began, “She would accompany her mother during her visits to Asgard and would play with me, my brother and our friends. Soon I counted her among my friends as well. But it was always Loki with whom she was closest. They developed their own bond, first as playmates and as they grew, lovers,”

“Lovers?” Tony raised his eyebrows and grimaced. Thor made an equally uncomfortable face.

“They never declared their relationship outright but it was…quite clear,”

“I’ll bet,” Bruce muttered, “Loki doesn’t exactly seem like the subtle type,”

“It was also quite clear that Myca’s feelings ran far deeper than my brother’s,” Thor continued.  

“She always carried a bit of a torch for him is what you’re saying?” Tony asked with a smirk. Steve gave him a withering look.

“She desired his affections whilst they were otherwise occupied,” Thor agreed in his own way, “Apparently with thoughts of power, revenge-”

“World domination,” Tony interrupted again.

Thor nodded solemnly.  

“But can you tell us more about Myca herself?” Steve asked, “Besides being your friend and Loki’s… _lover,_ ” he made a face, “Who is she?”

“ _She_ is confused,” Everyone turned to look towards the source of the mumbled words to see the Solari girl slowly wriggling as she awoke. She moaned lightly and carefully opened an eye. Taking in the sight of a large group of unfamiliar faces surrounding her, the other one shot open and she leapt up. She threw her hand out towards them only to look down in shock as nothing happened.

“What’s going on!? What have you done to me!?” She demanded as her whole body rapidly retreated and curled up where the bench met the wall.

“Careful, you may still be hurt,” Thor put a hand out to try and calm her.

“I am _fine!_ What are you-wait, Thor?” the familiar voice stopped her short with a look of confusion.

“Greetings Myca,” he replied. Everyone else backed away to give her some space, allowing the massive Norse god to move closer.

“Where am I?” She asked. She seemed slightly calmed by Thor’s presence but still fearfully spastic.

“You are on Asgard,”

“Why can’t I use my Heat?” She asked, eyes shifting around to the other Avengers, clearly not liking her lack of defense.

 “We… had to take it away for the time being,” her eyes flashed bright blue at that statement with a combination of anger and fear

“ _Why?”_ She demanded, “What did I do? Who are these people? _What is going on?_ ”

“You have no memory of what has occurred?” Thor asked her intently. If she didn’t even know what had happened, then it was clear she had to have been under Loki’s influence.

 _“No!”_ She responded instinctually before pausing to think, “Wait… maybe? I don’t know!” She looked panicked, “I remember stuff but I didn’t want to do any of it! But, I…did? I wanted to make him happy,” her focus drifted off, “But I didn’t want to do it!” She insisted.

“It is alright, Myca. We believe you,” Thor replied despite a few of the dubious looks that the rest of the team shared. However, none of them decided to speak up. Thor seemed to be doing well at keeping her calm and they didn’t want to spook her.

“What is going on?” She demanded once again, her eyes darting around.

“You were under a spell,” Thor explained.

“Loki?” Myca asked,

“Yes, Loki,”

“Why did he put me under a spell?” She still looked very confused.

“You tell us. What do you remember?” Steve decided to speak up. Myca gave him a wary look.

“Um, it’s coming back, but it’s in flashes. The last thing I remember distinctly was a… party? Yes, I was at a party. And then Loki showed up. But he wasn’t really there. It was one of his tricks, just an illusion. He asked me to meet him for real just past the outer atmosphere of Solaria,”

“You can do that?” Tony interrupted, “Just take a quick jaunt outside of your atmosphere?”

“It’s a small planet,” She retorted, glaring, “And we have settlements in its upper reaches. It’s easily accessible to my people and safer for either of _yours_. They are human right?”

Thor nodded

“Ignore him,” Steve said, “Go on. Do you remember what happened next?”

“I was…hesitant,” She began, “I wanted to see him badly. But I had been instructed to stay away by all of my superiors, my mother included. They said he had turned against Asgard, that he was not the same man I had known. But I missed him so much. It has been a long while. He told me that it was all a misunderstanding; lies and hearsay.  He wanted to talk to me face to face so that he could explain and…” She paused and dropped her eyes “He said that he missed me,”

“So you went to him?” Steve asked.

“Yes, against my better judgment, I went to him. My memory gets confusing after that. I know I remember roses,”

“Roses?” Thor asked, suddenly intrigued.

“Yes, the scent was so strong. I distinctly remember roses,”

“I know of this spell,” Thor said, “It is different from the kind powered by the Tesseract. It is an ancient one, even for my people, a love spell. It is very powerful but requires little magic. I can see why Loki used it,”

“But why would he put her under a love spell?” Tony asked, “It wasn’t for the company was it? It sounds like she was willing enough,”

Myca glared at him

“Protection?” Natasha theorized, “Did he want her to be his personal body guard?”

“It’s gotta be more than that,” Steve said, “What did Loki want you to do when you were under the spell? Did he ask you anything? To do anything? Anything specific?” Steve asked intently.

“Give me a moment here!” Myca exclaimed, eyes flashing, “I’ve barely met you and you’re assaulting my brain! All I’m getting here is flashes of memories mixed in with a heavy dose of blind infatuation. I’ve _just_ got back into my right mind. Forgive me if I don’t have the clearest thoughts at the moment!” She spat.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, “It’s just-”

“You want to know,” She interrupted, “So do I. Probably more than you actually. It’s me he’s been tampering with.”

“You’re right. Just tell us what you know,” He said, softer now.

“Ok, what did Loki want from me…” She murmured, closing her eyes, “He said he needed my help, and only I could do it. He wanted me to…” Her face went blank, “No.”

“What?” Steve asked.

“No!” She shouted, “No, no, no. _Please_ let this be a dream. _Please_ let me be imagining this! Please let these memories be false!” She gripped her hair tightly in her hands and rocked back and forth.

“What troubles you Myca?” Thor asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Why would he do this to me!?” She screamed, ignoring Thor’s question.

“What happened?” Steve asked, trying to speak calmly.

“He…he told me that he had a special task for me,” She stuttered, before taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment before talking again, slightly more put together. “His magic had been limited while he was imprisoned and he said that I was the only one who could help him get more,”

“How?” Steve asked.

“By breaking into the Solari Energy Reserves,” She answered, her face looking devastated.

Everyone except for Thor, who looked shocked, had a blank expression at her statement.

“They’re our most important resource!” She shouted, indignant, “Our planet is like a mini star,” She explained, “It produces huge amounts of energy that we’ve harnessed. _Everything_ the Solari have runs off of those energy reserves. Our cities, our technologies…everything,” She looked down. “And I broke in and stole it. I hurt people to get it,” her voice broke.

“You weren’t in control of yourself,” Steve said softly.

“It’s still my fault!” She retorted, “I don’t even know if Solaria’s okay. I don’t know if the leak was fixed. I don’t know if my family is all right. I don’t…I don’t…I-”

“Hey!” Tony interrupted her hysterics, “Calm down hot shot.”

“But-”

“Calm,” Tony gripped Myca’s shoulders and looked into her face, “Down.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she was calmed down she looked up and glowered at Tony. “If I had my powers right now, you’d be dead,” she threatened before shaking off his grip.

“Whatever hot stuff.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Thor!” A guard came around the corner, interrupting their discussion, “An emissary from Solaria is about to arrive.”

The group looked around at each other and then down at Myca where she sat on the bench. Thor put an arm out towards her.

“Do you require my assistance?” he asked. Myca clenched her jaw and glared at him.

“No, I do _not_ ,” she said icily. She pushed away Thor’s offered arm before pulling herself to her feet, trying desperately to hide the way her legs wobbled. The guard who entered and the one who had taken away Myca’s heat both positioned themselves on either side of her like human columns. Myca looked at the arrangement in confusion.

“What’s this all about? Am I a prisoner? Or a war criminal? I’m a victim here! And a powerless one at that.”

“We have our orders to accompany you until your outcome is decided,” One of the guards said.

Myca crossed her arms in dismay but didn’t protest any more.

As the troupe made their way down the hall, it became clear Myca wasn’t just crossing her arms out of anger. She was holding them over her chest tightly and shaking.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, leaning in closer so the others wouldn’t hear.

“I’m fine,” she said through gritted teeth.

“It’s just-you’re shaking. Are you scared or…?”

“I’m cold,” She finally answered, looking up at him, “Are you happy? I’m just _c-cold_ ,” her words were punctuated by another violent shiver.

“You’re probably used to way hotter. This must seem freezing to you,” Steve realized.

Myca shook her head and spoke in between teeth chatters, “N-Normally it wouldn’t be l-like this. I’d use m-my Heat to s-stay warm. W-without it, it’s…unc-c-comfortable,” she wrapped her bare arms tighter around her middle.

Steve frowned at her clear misery and looked up at the sorcerer.

“Hey, is there any way you could give her back a little power?” The guard frowned, “Just a little bit? Enough so that she can stay warm?” he looked pointedly back at the girl who was noticeably paler and shivering through her whole body.

The guard made a face but waved his hand. A soft golden glow came over Myca, and she sighed, deeply satisfied. As her skin brightened, she loosened her arms from around herself. She looked at Steve as if angry about his interference before dropping her head.

“Thank you,” she muttered softly.

“Any time,” he replied, giving her a small smile.

At this point, they had arrived in the main hall where Thor’s parents were waiting. As soon as they arrived, a large circle of fire sprung up in the center of the room. It sparkled brightly for a moment before dying down, revealing a woman.

The woman who appeared was tall and elegant. Her long bright yellow hair was pulled into an elaborate up-do and her midnight blue dress was beautiful but very crisp. Her features were sharp and her strong make-up only highlighted their distinction.

“Mother! Myca reacted immediately, pulling away from the guards, who quickly grabbed her arms to restrain her.

The woman, who clearly must be Philo, shot her a reproachful glare and Myca quickly lowered her head and backed up. Philo walked purposefully towards her until she was standing right in front of her. She placed a hand under her daughter’s chin and lifted it so that their eyes met.

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Myca?” She asked quietly with a hint of sadness and a hint of exasperation. She shook her head and walked away towards the door at the end of the hallway to meet with the Asgardians.

Myca’s forehead furrowed as she watched her leave and the rest of the Avengers stood by awkwardly as Thor followed her to give his account of the story. The door slammed and they looked around at each other, unsure what to do. This was not their politics.

“So…” Tony began, folding his arms, “How’s the weather on, um…Solaria is it?”

Myca gave him a withering look “Hot.”

Tony shrugged, “Makes sense…So why did you go for the evil megalomaniac as opposed to Golden Boy?” he asked suddenly.

“Tony!” Steve reprimanded him, “Leave her alone.”

“Hey, we were all thinking it!”

Myca pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the question but answered, “Thor is my friend. And Loki…” she paused, “Loki wasn’t always this way,” she said sadly and softly, looking away.

Even Tony kept his mouth shut after that as they waited for the discussion to be over. The guards stood solid as stone the entire time.

Eventually the door reopened and out came Philo and Thor.

Thor returned to his place near the rest of the Avengers while Philo once again stood before her daughter.

“Am I allowed to say my side of the story mother?” Myca asked. Philo’s expression was hard, expressionless.

“I know your side of the story. You let your emotions outweigh reason. You disobeyed direct orders to stay away from Loki, helped an escaped fugitive and caused great damage to the Solari energy reserves and our people as a result,” she dictated. Myca flinched and Philo’s expression softened.

“The rest of the Council and I have to do something about this. There has to be repercussions,” she wouldn’t meet her daughter’s eyes.

“I’ll take whatever punishment you give me, just let me come back to Solaria and explain! Let me see what all that’s happened!” Myca pleaded, “ _Please_ mother,”

Philo shook her head sadly, “That’s just it.”

“What is?”

“You can’t come back,” she said softly, but firmly.

“What?” Myca asked in shock, her voice on the verge of breaking.

“For the time being…you cannot come back to Solaria,” Philo squared her shoulders and looked as though she was trying to remain steadfast, “If you try, we will defend our borders.  That is your punishment,”

Myca’s mouth opened and closed a few times in disbelief, “I’m banished?” She whispered. She shook her head before the gates spilled open and she began babbling in desperation, “But, _no!_ _No!_ I didn’t mean to! I swear! It was all Loki! It was all his spell! I would _never_ have betrayed Solaria if I was in control of myself! _Never!_ ” Her face was contorted with pain.

“ _I_ know that,” Philo reassured, “I do. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t have chosen this for you. But it wasn’t up to me. The rest of the Council has me overruled,” She sighed sadly and shook her head, “You should’ve been more careful Myca. You shouldn’t have let your desire to see him cloud your judgment,”

 Myca dropped her head in shame, “How long will I be kept from Solaria?” she said, gritting her teeth.

“However long it takes to regain the faith of the Council. You need to earn it,” she replied, “I have made arrangements that your heat will be returned to you, all of it,” she continued briskly,  “I have left you a package with much of your necessities, clothing and such. You will have all of your abilities, your important possessions and Odin has offered you refuge for the time being. You are no prisoner,” Philo put her hands on Myca’s shoulders and met her eyes, “I promise you that,”

“But…”  Myca blinked, at a loss, “Where will I go?” her voice cracked.

 Philo lowered her hands to gesture all around her, “Anywhere in the universe.”

“Except home.”

Philo dropped her eyes. “I am so sorry daughter. I wish it didn’t have to be this way,” she paused.  “But can you promise me one thing?” 

“What?”

“ _Never_ trust that lying scourge again,” Philo hissed as she raised her head to meet Myca’s eyes, “No matter what you _feel_. Can you promise me that? _Never_?”

Myca’s eyes flashed vivid blue, “I promise mother.”

Philo pulled her in for one final embrace. “I’ll see you again, my dear. I know it.” She pulled away and moved to the center of the room before disappearing in a cloud of flames.

“I wish I felt the same,” Myca whispered before looking up to see everyone else looking at her with varying looks of curiosity and pity. Her eyes flared again and she let out a wail of frustration and swung an arm towards the nearest pillar, a meager flash of steam shooting out from her hand as it smacked into the stone with a less than satisfying “thump” She balled it into a fist and stared at it before hissing petulantly.

“That reminds me,” Thor announced as he turned towards the enormous sorcerer guard who had been watching over him and the rest of the Avengers, “You have permission to return the entirety of Myca’s heat,”

“Is that such a good idea right now?” Clint asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched the fire girl’s nostrils flare as she stared off at nothing, her fists and jaw clenched tight, “She doesn’t really seem to be in the soundest of mental states at the moment,”

Thor shrugged, “Those were the orders,”

“She deserves _something_ back after what she’s been through,” Steve added.  Tony made a face, obviously still bitter over the fact she’d nearly beat him.

All of them turned to face the sorcerer as he waved a hand and a wash of warm air flew through the room towards the girl in the center.

There was a crackle and a surge of fiery energy shot through her body, tendrils of sparking, glowing orange traveling over her skin and through her hair. Once it ceased, the room sat in an anxious silence as they awaited her reaction. She took a deep breath and her head and hands exploded into clouds of fire as she let out another vicious yell, this one holding more anger than before.

“I did _everything_ right! I was _perfect_!” She shouted towards the ceiling, “I take care of Solaria! I’d do anything for Solaria! And then _one mistake_ and I lose _everything!_ And you, you wicked, lying, manipulative bastard think you can slip away unscathed! How _dare_ you!?   _Gha!”_ She threw a flaming punch towards the column again, this time shattering it into a smoldering heap before stalking out the room, leaving a wake of smoke behind her.

“Well…That went well,” Bruce said calmly.

“Bit hotheaded isn’t she?” Tony added.

“Tony…” Steve shot him a look before turning to Thor, “Should we be concerned? Will she…break anything else?”

Thor laughed, oddly at ease with the situation, “Do not worry yourself, Captain Steve, this is not the first time Myca has reacted in such a way,” Steve raised his eyebrows doubtfully,  “Perhaps not quite so strongly,” Thor allowed, “But I promise you she will calm. I trust that she has gone to the combat training rooms,”

“Letting off some steam?” Tony asked.

“Goddammit Tony,” Clint muttered. Thor nodded, ignoring the interruption.

“Yes, any time in youth she would become angry or frustrated, she would retreat there and practice battle. My friends and I would do the same thing to be honest,” Thor said and it was easy to imagine the boisterous and powerful Asgardians needing a place to let loose.

“Will she be okay?” Steve asked. The question was punctuated with the sound of a loud explosion echoing from down the corridor along with more shouts and a flash of light.

“I am certain she will be fine,” Thor answered, a bit more dubious than before.


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I thought I'd just add a little intermission chapter here to give you some visuals. :)

A little Myca Sketch I did

 

 

And some inspirational imagery for Solaria I found (Not my images)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was just informed by one of my friends that my character's powers are really similar to a Marvel character named Firestar. I'm just giving a little disclaimer that I promise it wasn't on purpose. :)


End file.
